The day I meet your mother
by BirdeG
Summary: This is the story before any of the Glee kids were born, of course William Schuester was born but he wasn't even an educator yet. This is about Burt Hummel meeting his wife the very first time. Before she had died, before Kurt was even born.
1. The meeting

August 15th, 1981 Burt Hummel was ready to try to college, yes he never thought he would go to college. He was not really book smart at all. Being only nineteen, and figure things out was always something he does. He had couple family members of his own. He was at Ohio, go figure right? Of course not, he was into sports and John Mellancamp his favorite singer. He was raised by strict parents, Christians he was sheltered. He was excited to be here. He was walking by, he saw a woman with beautiful eyes, black hair blue shocking eyes. His heart was yearned for her but he would not be able to get a beauty like that. He wanted to win her heart but he knew this was no way for him to get to her. She was too perfect for her, Elizabeth Grace Brown. She was so beautiful. He knew he needed guts to ask for a woman like that. But he had seen her with another guy figuring it was her boyfriend. He knew that she was a wonderful catch. He had been in college only freshman year. He wanted to drop out, he can just work at a car mechanic and make good money. He was applying for some anyway.

Elizabeth was a conservative but a loving sweet woman, she had an older sister Mildred, who was closeted lesbian. She knew about it and she was all for it. She also had a brother Randy he was a cocky guy, that she enjoyed talking too. She was the youngest out of the two. She was always smiling, and she had real talent she knew how to sing very high. She was into fashion too. There is no way she would wear jeans or leotards with tights. Even though she admitted it was nice, she was with a wonderful guy her boyfriend Joey , he made her happy and excited. She had noticed a guy with brown hair always staring at her but she was ignoring him. She was in a sorority no way would she want to date a creep. She loved her boyfriend , he was popular. Of course she was a sweet girl but what girl does not want to be around the popular people? Even in college. She was friends with few popular people. She still talked to anyone she wanted too.

Elizabeth started to walk to her boyfriends dorm, until she heard noises coming out she opened the door. She saw her boyfriend having sex with another girl. She saw this , she walked away bursting into tears. Her first heart break she had been with him since highschool. She thought true love would always stuck around. As she went to the fountain weeping her eyes out. Burt was walking he saw her at the fountain. He walked over approaching her."Are you alright?"He asked to her gently. She looked up at his green eyes."No."She said trying to calm herself down but the young black haired girl was very upset. She shook her head covering her eyes. He went over and sat by her."Whats wrong?"He asked her. He did not know what is wrong he was not sure how he can go and put her arms around her but he knew he waited for her to talk. " My boyfriend is cheating on me."She said in a sweet sad voice. Her eyes were sad she was not the type to cry either. Burt felt bad for her he decided to offer her something nice.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?"Burt had asked the young woman, she looked over and nods."I need to get away from here."he decided to take her to a cafe down the road, he had offered to buy it she let him. She was trying to stop crying but she calmed down. Burt was a kind young man, he had made mistakes but he sat there. She then looked up."Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me?"She asked him. Burt decided to answer."Because a nice beautiful woman like you needs to be comfort."He said smiling at her. Her heart started to feel a bit better, and she started to like this guy, she would not mind him being a friends of hers.

"My name is Burt Hummel."He extended his hand towards her, she took the hand shaking it."Elizabeth Brown."She said shaking his hand. She felt like she had a new friend, someone to talk to someone to smile towards. She moved her hair."Thank you for saving me from my saddness."She said to him. He nodded."No problem."He was a humble man, he was a caring man. He wanted to make sure he can make everything okay. Elizabeth got up grabbing her stuff."I better go, I need to talk to Joey."She said to him standing up. Burt got up."Yeah, I need to head out too." He said to her, and truly he wanted to go after her but maybe he could win her heart eventually in the future.

Elizabeth looked at him, as she started to head out he opened the door for her. She walked through the university. She needed to speak to him, rather if they would be able to work this out or not. She knocked on the door. He opened the door."Hello." He said to her."Want to sit?"He asked his girlfriend, he was type that was like Shaun Cassidy they were both very good looking. She was eighteen her heart was easy to fall for the wrong guy. He looked at the girl who was the hottest they ever meet."Do you love me?"Elizabeth asked him. He rolled his eyes." We are eighteen and nineteen Liz. Of course not."He said to her. "So you are cheating me on purpose?"She asked him. He nods."Yes of course, "He said bluntly. She looked sad again."How many of them have you slept with?" She asked him."Nine."She was disappointed."Oh "She said."Why?"She asked him. " You know why Elizabeth. You are having sex with me. You are still a virgin."He said to him."How long are we suppose to wait?"He asked her."Until I am married atleast."She said to him. "That is why I was cheating, you are making me wait to long, we can have sex and I will stop cheating on you."Of course Elizabeth was a strong woman she would not give in."No."She took off the necklace he gave her threw it at him." I am are through."She stomped out, she was really upset. She went to her dorm to listen to some music. She was singing along with it while she cried. She loved her 8 tracks but she also brought her record player too, she had it on vinyl the music was so much better then it use to be. She wanted to find a way to talk to Burt, she decided to write him a note. She was asking if they could be friends. She knew she would see him. She wept until she went to sleep.

The Next morning, she saw Burt Hummel she had forgot the letter. She approached him."Hey."She said to him, she could not resist but to say hi to him. He looked over and smiled at her."Hello , Elizabeth how are you?"He asked her."I am alright , Joey and I broke up. I guess we were not meant to be."She said to him, she had books, note book plus her pen. "What class do you have?"She asked him. Burt looked over."I have math, what about you?"He asked her. She sighs."I am going to english, exciting right?"She was walking with him. He decided to offered to carry her books for her."Sure."She had let him until they arrived to her class." Thank you, Burt."He set down the books at her seat. " Want to have lunch?"He asked her he had too sure she just broke up with her boyfriend but he can find a way to be nice to her."yeah, sure. See you at 12?"She asked. He smiled."Of course"He had his watch on him."See you then."He headed off to his class.


	2. Becoming friends

Burt was getting ready for lunch, he was really excited. He had also signed up to be on the football team, after all he did play in highschool. He was husky type of guy. He waited at a bench seeing her walk by. He walked over."Hey Elizabeth."He said smiling to her. He wanted to ask her on a date, but of course he would wait until she was ready. Elizabeth looked over and smiled widely, it was Burt. She walked over to him. "Hey Burt, so where are we going for lunch?"She had asked him. She would usually eat lunch with her three frees, Theresa Jensen, Michael Anderson and Abigail Anderson. She found out her friend was pregnant which was shocking of course, plus married in college is quite odd too. She was glad to take a break from them. " You can pick."He said sweetly towards her. He waited for her answer, when she decided to say it."How about the place breadstix?"She said, yes that place had only one place and authentic still good and well. Burt nods."Alright lets go."he said, they started to walk because breadstixs was a bit close. He went and opened the door for her. She walked in."Thank you."She said politely. She walked in and got a booth. He sat across from her. He smiled softly to him her, and she smiled back. She felt more and more comfortable with him."So Burt where are you from?"She asked him, she was looking at the easy menu. She knew she was going to get some pasta atleast then she looked up at him waiting for his answer. The truth is he was quite nervous.

"I am from cleveland."He said to her, and watching her closely."Oh I'm from Lima a small place."She said to him. She looked up at him."What would you like to get?"She asked him. " What about we get a pizza?"She nods."That sounds great."She said to him, he ordered a pizza. She ordered a coke, since that was her favorite. The food had arrived she started to eat."Would you like to get married Burt? and kids?"She asked about his future. Burt was a bit confused."Yeah hopefully a son who is into sports, and a husky."He said to her. She smiled at him."I want a child to be happy and grow. I also would love to get married eventually."She did see Burt as a friend after all. She did not think talking about children and marriage was a big deal. When the food arrived she started to eat.

She smiled at him."So what is your favorite music?"She asked him."I would say country."He said to her, she sighs."That is a bit boring."She said honestly."The Beatles were the best ever."She said to him. She enjoyed this , she started to finish eating so did he." I should go to the library and study."She said to him. He nodded."Yeah same here, I am horrible at studying."He told her, and he wanted tutoring to happen. Or find a way to get to her heart. Of course little did he know he had done so. She smiled at him, she went to the library with him. He knew he had to go somewhere else. She had done studying her homework so late. She had left for bed.

Few months , have passed the two have became close with each other. Elizabeth have went to Burt for everything, her pain. Her sadness she needed someone to comfort her. She had a feelings for him, she went with lunches with him, and she helped him with his homework. One day he decided to go the library."Hey Liz I want to ask you something."He said to her, she looked up smiling."Yeah?"She asked him. " Want to go to this dance?"He asked her. She hated to do this, and shook her head."I'm sorry Burt."She said, she was going to the dance with Jordan again, she knew it was stupid."I am going to the dance with Jordan."She said to him, she saw him frown and of course he could not win her over. He wanted to say something about it. She hugged him."You are my bestfriend ,Burt."She stood up, and walked away. She went to Jordan and talked to him but Jordan was jealous about Burt, and walked over to him."Hey , Hummel stay away from my woman got that"He said whispering to him. He then walked away.

That night, Elizabeth was getting ready to go out she saw Jordan going over to him. The two went to have a dance, she noticed that Burt was there anyway. She was dancing with Jordan. She then heard a whisper of Jordan words."Do you want to have sex tonight?"He asked, of course she was so sick of him hearing that word. She looked up."You know the answer Jordan!" She said pulling him away. He grabbed her tightly." You know you are a big prize right?"She struggled a bit, until she saw a fist connect to Jordan's face. The young girl moved, and a fight broke out between Jordan and Burt. She was stunned that Burt would do that. Burt walked away, going over to her."Are you okay?"He asked to her nicely. Elizabeth nods."Can you take me out of here?"She asked him, and he nods. Burt's face was in so much pain but he had took it like a man. She looked at him." I am so sorry."She said to him standing by him. He shook his head."No need to apologize."He said to her, taking her to her dorm. She was about to open the door."Hey, would you like to go out on Friday night?"He had the guts to ask her on a date. She smiled at him."Yeah sure."She said, after all he was her hero. "At 5?"Burt asked her. She nodded."I would love too."She said to him. She smiled at him sweetly and headed into her dorm room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
